Mirror of Erised
by Cheesekakke
Summary: Possibly the most overdone thing ever, my take on it. Various characters face the Mirror and find out what they truly desire.
1. Dumbledore

**The Mirror of Erised – **by cheesekakke

_Possibly the most overdone thing ever, but I thought I just might make something out of it._

Chapter1 : Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

IOOOOI

It was the waxing moon and a foreboding chill blanketed the lightning-struck tower. Dumbledore's eyes widened as he saw the wand pointed at him. He knew it was all over when Snape mouthed the words 'Avada Kedavra'. And as the curse rushed toward him, black took over his world.

When he came to he was in a large empty high-arched room. Getting slowly to his feet, Dumbledore walked to the end of the room and hazarded a glance at the reflective piece of glass.

The Mirror of Erised.

Dumbledore closed his eyes, sighed and opened them again. What he saw amazed him. There before him in the enchanted mirror he saw the golden trio. Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing in from of Hogwarts, laughing and smiling without a care in the world. Everything was green and flourishing and Dumbledore saw the Centaurs among the grounds. Lupin and Tonks were smiling arm in arm, and a little boy ran about their feet. McGonagall sat on a rock nearby, smiling at Dumbledore. But what he saw next brought tears to his eyes. Snape was standing in the background smiling, his pale skin blazing in the sun. Squinting he looked around at the rest of the throng assembled around the castle. Everyone he had ever met stood there, smiling at him and Dumbledore was reassured by his or her gesture. A little dark-haired, fairly handsome boy ran across the scope of the mirror and stopped in the middle and looked straight at him. Dumbledore's heart caught in his throat.

It was a younger Tom Riddle. He smiled an innocent smile and spoke in a soft echoing voice.

"Everything's going to be alright, isn't it Professor?" Dumbledore smiled and nodded. It was going to be just fine. Dumbledore looked one last time at the mirror and noticed that he himself was nowhere in the scene. It meant only one thing. He felt a hand brush his shoulder and another voice spoke in his ear.

"It's time, Albus." Dumbledore turned away from the mirror and smiled at the black void in front of him. A last thought echoed in his mind, and he wouldn't be surprised if it echoed in the world around him.

"You have to go on."

And with his last breath, he let the pull of death envelop him.

IOOOOI

**Read and Review guys!**

(A/N: I was watching the Sorcerer's Stone on TV and the MoE scene inspired this. I am planning to continue this as a little mini-series. So if there is someone you want specifically to look in the MoE, just leave it in your reviews and I'll administer to it in the best of my ability.

I was thinking his mother said that disembodied line, but I really didn't know who was influential in his life, so.)

Alas, earwax!


	2. Snape

**The Mirror of Erised – **by cheesekakke

_Possibly the most overdone thing ever, but I thought I just might make something out of it._

**Chapter 2: Severus Snape**

IOOOOI

He had run.

He had run just like the night three weeks ago when he had killed Dumbledore.

Some might have called him a coward, and that name brought bile to his mouth, but no one could have called him a coward now. He was running from Voldemort, the one man who tore lives apart, destroyed them and left the ashes as examples for others. Of course, Severus Snape had already given a lot to this man, in the form of abandoning his love and killing his mentor. And right now, Voldemort was mean-mad, so it really was the only sensible course of action. There was really one way out from the underground chamber where Voldemort held his meetings, so Snape took the stairs and burst out into the bright sunlight that covered Little Hangleton. He looked across the once-perfect but now neglected lawn then ran to an old tumbledown shack at the far end of the property. Closing the door behind him, he wheeled around to make sure he was safe. Something propped up against a falling wall caught his eye.

Snape walked towards the mirror, realizing that it was indeed a mirror. It looked rather ordinary and familiar and it was only when he read the inscription around the edge did his memory flicker into action.

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

He had seen this mirror once before in Voldemort's memories, he was one of the only people allowed to venture in there, and even so, in there with great restrictions. It was supposed to show your desires or whatever. Snape shrugged and thought he might have a look anyways, what harm would it do?

Stepping in front of the mirror, Snape had to squint to see properly. And what he saw took his breath away. He saw himself standing in an empty room full of light. The very atmosphere was cheerful; something that never happened while Snape was around. The mirror-Snape smiled and motioned to a figure behind him. Snape saw his mother, Eileen Prince-Snape step out from the shadows and place her hand on his head and tousled the hair shown in the mirror. The familiar gesture brought tears to Snape's eyes. He was sick of having to hide his feelings, and was glad no one was around to witness this breakdown. Snape's mother was the only rock in his life, his father; Tobias Snape had abused the both of them regularly. She slowly bent down and rolled up his left sleeve to show his forearm. It was the forearm with the Dark Mark.

But in the mirror, it wasn't there, and Snape finally realized what he had to do. He might have killed Dumbledore, and he knew no one could forgive him for that, but he had to go back. He had to go back to the Order to feed them information about Voldemort. To rid himself of the evil aura surrounding himself; he had to follow what was good and right. He smiled at the pale, unblemished skin on his forearm, and slipped into the state of relaxation that the absence of the Mark created.

The actual marked suddenly blazed under his robes on his real arm causing an eerie green glow to light the decrepit shack. He and his mother slipped from the mirror as the pain from the Dark Mark pulsed again. The fool was calling.

And Severus Snape would meet him head on.

IOOOOI

**Read and Review guys!**

A/N: Hugs to all my reviewers! And I had planned on doing Snape next, and I think one of you had requested that, so here you go! Sirius was next in line after that and here is a lit of who is next (in the order I will write them): Harry, Voldemort, Ron/Hermione, Draco, Remus Lupin.

About this fic: I can only assume that Tobias Snape was a bad daddy, according to OotP and HBP. I wanted to paint Snape as a good guy in this one; I hope I got that across. Also the setting played a fun little part in this, see if you can recognize where the mirror is according to the not-so-subtly hidden clues.

Till next time,

_cheesekakke_


	3. Sirius

**The Mirror of Erised – **by cheesekakke

Sadly, I do not own any of this…the royalties go to the lovely Jo.

_Possibly the most overdone thing ever, but I thought I just might make something out of it._

**Chapter 3: Sirius Black**

IOOOOI

The last thing he saw was Bellatrix's face and he fell though the black curtain. His world swirled a pearly white around him and Sirius Black found that he was standing on something solid. Looking around he still saw the whirling white vortex and when he reached down to poke whatever he was standing on, his hands only came in contact with what seemed like invisible glass.

As long as it doesn't break, he grumbled. There was nothing here and Sirius was about to give it all up and walk out when a mirror materialized in front of him and he almost walked into it. He read the inscription on top, _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. _Sirius just shrugged and looked into the mirror. It seemed like an ordinary mirror until he caught sight of himself in it.

He was young, he was beautiful, and he was perfect. The background was the same as it was in the real 'world', just perfectly blissful. Sirius shook his head violently, letting his hair fly about, and then looked back into the mirror. His perfect self was still there smiling at him and out of the shadows crept three other people. His father. His mother. His little brother. Mr. Black stepped up softly and spoke somberly in an oddly echoing voice.

"Look, Sirius we're sorry. We've thought about what we did in life, and sadly to say we mistrusted you. We thought you were wrong, but your morals were right." Mr. Black hung his head in shame and Sirius stared agape, that had never happened in the real world or did not seem possible in this ethereal one.

"You mean you guys are repenting? My rock-believer parents are repenting? Mrs. Black now stood next to her husband.

"I know we weren't perfect, far from it actually. No matter how we behaved in life, or the imprints we left in it…" Here she broke off and from her sour expression Sirius could tell she was thinking about the portrait hanging in Grimmauld place. "The point is, Sirius, we're truly sorry." This was too much for Sirius. His parents, no matter what they said could not have this sudden change of heart.

"Don't just be saying sorry to me! Say sorry to all those people, all those Muggles you ever tortured, killed or unfairly treated. Until you talk to them, there is no change of heart!" Sirius growled, his ragged breathing echoing oddly in the heavenly room. Regulus Black now took over.

"Sirius, you know you're arguing with a mirror." Sirius gave him a death glare, which he could tell Regulus was amused at. "Sirius, we're dead! We realize now we did wrong, and I guess all of us just wanted to say that we love you and we're sorry we never valued you." Sirius tried to keep an impassive face, but couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice.

"So you guys are going to accept me?"

"Sirius, let's just bury the hatchet. It's time to place faith in us, for once." Mrs. Black had an uncertain look on her face, and Sirius was very unsure of how to respond. He had never placed faith in his family, and now that he was in death, he was unsure of how to start.

"I guess I could…" He started hesitantly and looked back up at his parents in the mirror. His father nodded and his mother smiled reassuringly. Regulus was the only one who has words of comfort.

"Sirius, we love you." Sirius nodded and felt tears roll down his cheeks as he stretched his hand out to touch the mirror. The figures in the mirror dissolved, but Sirius could recall that all of them were smiling. He turned suddenly as a person called his name.

"Sirius, is that you mate?" Sirius whipped around to see James walking toward him, an oddly cheeky grin on his face.

"Yeah. Long time no see Potter." James looked Sirius up and down, taking in the newly purchased boots; the ragged back robes, the sagging jeans, white shirt and long matted hair.

"Merlin's beard, Black, we have a lot to catch up on." Sirius nodded dumbly, shocked at all that had happened so far. As James dragged Sirius off, he looked back to see the mirror shimmering into nothing. Then he turned his head to face the pearly gates, welcoming him home

IOOOOI

**Read and Review guys!**

A/N: Refer to the previous chapter to find out who is coming next. ((checks notes)) Yeah, you probably don't want to miss the next one or the one after that. I had a bit of trouble with this one, what _does_ Sirius desire? I mean he's only perfect in every way. I think this is what had wanted in his life. I wasn't sure how to start since I don't know how he died, since I **_simply refuse_** to read that part of OotP.

Till next time then,

_cheesekakke_


End file.
